We're All Mad Here
by chocolate.equals.love
Summary: What happens when Alice jumps down the rabbit hole? She meets a whole new and weird world. Twilight/Alice in Wonderland. No vampires, but very few humans.
1. Dreaming

**A/N: This is my first Fan Fiction, but I've been lurking for a while. Please be nice, and I'll try to update when I can! All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and most of the plot and other characters belong to Lewis Carroll.**

* * *

It had to be a dream, didn't it? I mean, a pair of ghostly white arms offer me a bright red apple, which looked delicious, by the way, it's not going to be real life. But, then why was there a bright red apple, which looks delicious, lying by the trunk of the tree I was sitting in?

Well, I was in an orchard. The apple could've come from _anywhere_. There are plenty of trees to choose from.

I sighed and jumped down from my sturdy, albeit uncomfortable, branch. Underestimating my height, I landed with thud next to the apple. The vibrations from my landing must have set it rolling down the nearby hill. I ran after it as quickly as I could, but it was just a blur of red, and I could easily be seen. I think the apple must have dropped into the rabbit hole at the bottom of the hill. My raven black hair swished in front of my face. I noticed the colour of my arm and paused. Ghostly white. _I _had offered myself the apple? How is that possible?

'Well, of course it's possible,' I reminded myself 'it was a dream.' I jumped, then put a finger to my lips; quietness is key when there may be rabbits about. That's what my mother always said.

The rabbit hole looked just big for a small girl. Maybe the rabbit had been and gone, and the hole was collapsing in on itself? I probably shouldn't go down. Mother will be calling me in for supper. However, the apple... the delicious-looking apple.

'Mother won't be happy.' I whispered and bent my knees, ready for a drop.

* * *

**So, thanks for reading! R&R**

**~.love  
**


	2. The Man with the Mane

It took my eyes a while to accustom to the darkness. When they finally did, I realised that I was in a curious cave that smelt of sickly sweet perfume. It's like the place I always imagined as the entrance to the "Wonderland" Mother always talked about. She'd say 'Alice, you're not all here! Your head is firmly in Wonderland!'

"I'm not all here, either, Alice." A seductive whisper told me. The sound covered my ears, all the while, a half formed smile slowly appeared before my eyes. On a normal person, the smile would have been welcoming, handsome even, but floating in mid-air...there was something sinister about it. Then came a pair of angry red eyes, which settled nicely above the sinister smile. Then a huge mane of bronze hair, which looked more suited to a lion. Finally, a ghostly pale body with clothes arrived. At this point, I realised just how tall the creature was. He wore a black dress shirt undone until his waist, which is completely beyond the norm. However, I still stared at his beautiful chest, sculpted in ways I had only seen in museums. I remembered myself and stopped staring at him. He did not seem offended that I had spent several seconds looking elsewhere, along with my mind. Instead, his crooked half-formed smile remained and his eyes turning from angry to boastful.

I blushed until I remembered that he could not read my mind.

"Well, look what the rabbit hole dragged in." He spoke this with an edge which alone would have made me feel uncomfortable, but him looking me up and down in a way that made me feel worse didn't help at all.

I opened my mouth to reply, but the strange lion-maned man had vanished before the words had a chance to form.

I began to realise how small the cave was, and it made me feel claustrophobic. A small candle, and I'm sure that wasn't there earlier, lit a path to an even smaller door. I crouched down to knock, when a voice told me 'curiosity killed the cat'. I pondered it for a while, then wondered how else I should get out.

My legs felt an odd sort of fabric on them. The bustle under my sky-blue dress had gone, and in its place: a key. A key fit for a tiny wooden door.

I placed it in the keyhole and carefully twisted the handle.

* * *

**So, thanks for reading! R&R**

**~.love  
**


End file.
